femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Randall (The Surrogate)
'Kate Randall '(Amy Scott) is the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Surrogate. History Kate grew up under the care of her wealthy father and, when she was 20, was raped by a friend of his. When she became pregnant as a result of the attack, her father forced her to keep the child, threatening to disinherit her otherwise. After some time caring for the baby with almost no help from her father, Kate decided she had to escape--and goes about doing so by murdering her baby. Her enraged father attacked her as a result, but Kate was able to fend him off and drive away. Soon after this, Kate became obsessed with author Jacob Kelley, reading his book Blackberry Winter several times and fantasizing a life with him. She was able to get close to him by getting a job at the same college where he taught English. Events When Kate found out that Jacob and his wife Allison were unable to have children and had hired a woman named Remy Daniels to act as a surrogate, Kate began her villainous scheme. Using a disposable phone, Kate texted Remy under the alias of the woman's friend Nancy (who was in New York) saying to meet her at a club. At the club, Kate wore a brunette wig and started hanging out with Remy, giving her a drugged drink. After the two dance, Kate took the woozy Remy up to the rooftop and attempted to push her over the ledge. Remy managed to fight back for a while, but was eventually subdued and shoved to her death by Kate. Giving up on their surrogacy center due to the drugs showing up in Remy's autopsy, Kate revealed to Jacob how she had become pregnant when she was younger and offered to be their surrogate. Allison agreed and the trio took a picture together, with Kate staring longingly at Jacob in the photo. Later, when getting the eggs implanted, Kate imagined the doctor as Jacob and talked romantically to him. It was then that Kate began to set things up to destroy Jacob and Allison's marriage, which was already shaky following Jacob's past infidelity. After stealing Jacob's password, she began faking an email conversation between the two them to make it look like Jacob was coming on to her. She also used his credit card to buy herself roses and lingerie. She confided in Allison these faked events, causing a rift between her and Jacob and making Jacob realize how unstable Kate was. He went to confront Kate at her home, where she acted indignant toward him. Afterwards, Kate smashed her face with a door to give herself a black eye, making it appear that Jacob had punched her. This gets Jacob fired from the college and causes further friction between him and Allison. Meanwhile, Remy's boyfriend Matt managed to track Kate down and find her home, breaking in not long before she returned home. He attacked her and called Jacob to tell him what he had learned about her, but at that moment, Kate managed to stab Matt with a pen. She then took a vase and used it to bludgeon Matt to death. Allison became aware of Kate's true nature when she walked in on her proclaiming her obsessive love for Jacob. Now caught, the evil Kate held a pair of scissors to her stomach and threatened to kill their unborn child if they turned her into the police. Wanting to protect their baby from Kate and unable to get help from the law, the couple decided that Jacob would go and live with Kate, playing into her delusions in order to keep Kate pleased. Kate took Jacob to her father's lavish home, which she inherited after his death. Once there, she smashed Jacob's cell phone, saying he could just use hers when he needed to. She then presented Jacob with a typewriter to write her a story, but is dismissive of the one he wrote. She then asked him to write a story detailing her background, wanting to be presented as the hero. Jacob snapped at her, pointing out how she could have simply left her father and not had to kill her baby and angrily proclaiming that she was a coward and a murderer, not a hero. Kate was briefly unnerved, but coldly threatened to kill Jacob's baby if he didn't do as she wanted. But later on, Kate discovered that Jacob was getting notes from Allison, who was sneaking onto the property to store letters in a wall. After knocking Jacob out and chaining him to a post, Kate went out with a deer rifle intent to kill Allison. Jacob freed himself just as Kate chased Allison into the house. After wrestling the rifle away from her, Kate went into labor and gave birth to Allison and Jacob's baby. After passing out, Kate awoke and attempted to run away, but passed out before getting too far. A Sheriff picked her up and Kate kissed the officer, thinking he was Jacob. It can be assumed Kate was arrested off screen. Gallery Kate Randall pen.jpg Kate Randall Remy attack.jpg|Kate preparing to kill Remy Kate Randall photo.jpg|Kate posing for a photo with the Kelleys, having recently become their surrogate Kate Randall with Ryan.jpg|Kate with Jacob Kelley, who has given in to her delusions for the sake of his unborn child Kate Randall shotgun.jpg|Kate armed with a scoped rifle, prepared to kill Allison Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Shotgun Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested